The new thing
by Bella Haze
Summary: Los científicos concentrados y asombrados frente a las grandes pantallas, presos de la novedad… La duodécima división estaba en su elemento.


¡Hola! Este pequeño one-shot forma parte de otro one-shot que estoy escribiendo, pero lo publico por separado porque me gusta cómo se lee así, tipo escena perdida del Seireitei. Aparte porque hay pocos fics de la duodécima división y quizás a alguien le interese :)

Quizás suene un poco _pwp_ pero eso es porque le falta la continuación, la cual se publicará aparte, vuelvo a aclarar, ya que será sobre la pareja Byakuya/Rukia y como se trata de dos fandoms muy diferentes, me parece mejor hacerlo así. En fin, ojalá les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **The new thing**

 **.**

Gran ajetreo en el Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo, cables enredados por doquier y unos cuantos monitores de tamaño mediano repartidos por aquí y por allá a lo largo de todo el amplio laboratorio. Los tableros siendo traqueteados por dedos presurosos y extáticos, los oficiales concentrados y asombrados frente a las grandes pantallas, presos de la novedad…

La duodécima división estaba en su elemento.

—¡ _Yoshi_! —Rin le dio el golpe de gracia a su tablero.

—Estos mortales, se han tirado unos programas muy ingeniosos... —dijo Hiyosu con una ligera risita—. Finalizado. ¡Teniente Akon!

De pie y prácticamente indiferente, el aludido terminó de registrar los últimos datos en su computadora, taza de café en mano, y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Informen al Departamento de Comunicación que la instalación ha sido completada. Esperen órdenes antes de informar al resto de las divisiones, iré a reunirme con el capitán.

—¡Sí!

Los científicos continuaron trabajando en el laboratorio al calor de la novedad tecnológica, todos muy expectantes y con evidente emoción. Mientras Rin cogía su teléfono, una pequeña shinigami apareció a su lado de un salto.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó la niña.

—¡Nemu-chan! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Tienes permiso del capitán?

Ignorando las palabras del oficial, la pequeña shinigami miró las enormes pantallas y tras un breve silencio, preguntó:

—¿Están usando el programa de esa persona que a Mayuri-sama le desagrada?

Rin se quedó perplejo por un momento, antes de reírse amigablemente.

—¿Te refieres al shinigami exiliado, Urahara Kisuke? —preguntó—. Bueno, el capitán ha-

—¿Están hablando de Urahara Kisuke? —irrumpió Hiyosu con su actitud maníaca—. Bueno, no es que ese tipo me caiga bien pero debo admitir que tuvo una idea inteligente al sugerirle a Akon-san que implementemos este programa en la división. Después de todo, resulta útil para transmitir información en tiempo real y lo que es más importante, el capitán consideró que podría tratarse de un recurso provechoso.

—¡Así es!

—¿Y para qué sirve ese programa? —indagó Nemu, viendo la agitación que se producía en el laboratorio.

—Pues, sirve para facilitar el intercambio de información entre las personas. No estoy seguro de cómo le llamen en el mundo mortal pero según ese tipo llamado Urahara Kisuke, este programa ha revolucionado la interactividad entre los seres humanos. Como se esperaba, el capitán se mostró reticente al inicio dado que fue incapaz de confiar plenamente en Urahara Kisuke, pero gracias a la recolección de datos y los sondeos realizados por Akon-san, logramos crear una réplica mejorada de ese programa en la Sociedad de Almas —Hiyosu sonrió con satisfacción—. En menos de una semana todo el Gotei estará accediendo a este programa desde las computadoras y los teléfonos móviles que el Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo ha rediseñado para su aplicación.

—¿Quieres decir que todos los shinigamis van a estar conectados entre sí? —preguntó inocentemente Nemu.

—Exacto, pero aún no se nos ha autorizado a comunicárselo al resto del Gotei —terció Rin—. Hey, Nemu, ¿quieres quedarte a comer dulces?

Sin decir una palabra más, la pequeña shinigami se marchó del laboratorio dando pequeños saltos. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la oficina del capitán, notó que éste charlaba con el teniente de la división. Nemu se quedó espiando.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Akon? Si estás aquí para avisarme que el programa ha sido exitosamente instalado, pierdes tu tiempo, he estado vigilando todo el proceso desde mi computadora.

—No es eso, capitán Kurotsuchi. Se trata de un informe especial.

—¿Informe especial? Espero que no se trate otra vez de Urahara Kisuke, hoy es un buen día en mi carrera como científico como para que me lo arruinen con palabras desagradables.

—Es sobre el capitán Kuchiki.

Mayuri miró a su teniente con recelo.

—¿El capitán Kuchiki? ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Otra vez a su estúpida hermana se le ha roto el expendedor del gikongan? Estoy harto de sus excentricidades, no estamos para perder el tiempo.

—No es nada de eso —El teniente mantuvo la calma—. Sin embargo, sí nos ha encomendado un pedido de rigor. Quiere asegurarse de que la computadora y el teléfono móvil que le enviemos contenga un programa especial para el control de las conversaciones que se realicen en su casa, aparentemente su preocupación es vigilar a sus criados.

—¿Y por qué me interrumpes para algo tan absurdo como eso? Tú mismo puedes hacerte cargo.

—Entiendo —asintió Akon, todavía con la taza de café en la mano—. Aun así necesito su autorización para llevar a cabo esta tarea, capitán. Puesto que se debe justificar una transgresión a las políticas de privacidad.

—Haz lo que quieras —soltó Mayuri cruzando la oficina—. No tengo tiempo para los problemas del capitán Kuchiki, estoy demasiado ocupado el día de hoy. Notifícame cualquier noticia del Departamento de Comunicación, Akon, hace un día que estoy esperando sus reportes.

Sentándose en su escritorio, Mayuri comenzó a revolver unos papeles. Cuando Akon se retiró, Nemu se asomó a la puerta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahí, Nemuri hachigo? Creí haberte dicho que te quedaras en el salón de prueba.

Tranquilamente, la shinigami se acercó al escritorio.

—Mayuri-sama, ¿yo también puedo usar ese programa?

El capitán miró a la mocosa con mezcla de impaciencia e irritabilidad.

—Claro que tú también, tonta —resopló antes de continuar revolviendo su papelerío.

Nemu volvió a alejarse de aquel lugar dando ligeros saltos.

* * *

 **.**

 **Fin**


End file.
